War Of Hormone
by ruka17
Summary: Tidak mungkin, aku tidak punya ketertarikan padamu. Lekukan tubuhmu membuat testosteron ku naik menjadi tinggi setelah memenangkan hormonku. Aku meneliti, keberadaanmu adalah kecurangan. Jika standar kecantikan dilambangkan dengan samudra, kaulah lautan dalam itu. Harta karun kecantikan yang harus dilindungi. BAP, BTS, EXO Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!

AUTHOR COMEBACK AGAIN DENGAN CERITA BARU YUHUUUU~

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

WAR OF HORMONE

Length

N - CHAPTER

Rating

PG-15 (T to M)

Genre

SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, FLUFFY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

ALL OTP BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius wkwkwkwk.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Prolog

.

.

"Red, black, baby blue."

"I almost like black cause it's sexy."

"Yeah, you're right. It's sexy."

"But red is damn cute."

"I like all of them if that always g-strings."

"Woaaa...me too. G-strings is gorgeous hahahaha."

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Segerombolan namja yang sedang asik mengintip itu berteriak dan mengelus kepala mereka akibat pukulan dashyat yang mendarat dikepala mereka.

"Aaaakkk~ K-kim seonsaenim."

Mendengar nama Kim Seonsaenim disebut, mereka pun berdiri tegak, menatap satu sama lain seraya menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan huh?!" teriak Kim Seonsaenim. "Mengintip asrama wanita adalah tindakan illegal. Kalian bisa dituntut dengan pasal-"

"Tunggu sebentar," potong salah satu dari mereka. "Apa boleh kami membawa pengacara kami kesini?"

PLAK

Kembali Kim seonsaenim memukul kepala anak itu dengan kamus yang dibawanya. "Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau kira ini mahkamah agung? Ini sekolah bukan DPR!" Kim Seonsaenim menghela nafasnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menjadi guru disana dan setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan bocah-bocah seperti mereka. "Okay, aku akan mencatat nama kalian sebelum kalian disidang." Kim seonsaenim mengambil sebuah notes dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai mencatat nama mereka.

"Tunggu dulu seonsaenim. Anda bilang kami akan disidang? Kami mau mengajukan keberatan," seorang namja bertubuh kurus mencoba menghentikan Kim seonsaenim.

"Yak, Kim Seokjin! Sudah ku bilang ini bukan mahkamah agung!"

"Tapi seonsaenim..."

Kim seonsaenim memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada seokjin.

"Seonsaenim, bukankah anda juga pernah merasakan yang namanya masa muda? Seharusnya anda mengerti keadaan kami," ujar yang lainnya.

Kim seonsaenim menghela nafasnya. Ya, memang benar dia pernah mengalami masa muda seperti mereka. Dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Wajar? Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak benar!

"Yak, Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau maksud dengan masa muda?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menampilkan deretan giginya. "tentu saja wanita, wanita dan wanita."

PLAK

Kim seonsaenim terpaksa kembali memukul kepala anak didiknya itu.

"Hah~ aku benar-benar bisa mati muda." ujar Kim seonsaenim seraya memijit keningnya. "Ya, perlu kalian ketahui. Masa muda bukan hanya soal wanita saja. Tapi ada yang lain yang lebih menarik dari wanita."

"Apa itu seonsaenim? Apa yang anda maksud adalah sex?"

PLAK PLAK

Entah sudah berapa kali Kim seonsaenim memukul mereka. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan isi otak mereka.

"Yak, Kim Jongin, kau ini masih bocah ingusan. Untuk apa kau memikirkan soal sex? Pikirkan soal nilai ulanganmu yang selalu buruk itu."

Kim seonsaenim kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mencatat nama mereka di notes miliknya. "Kalian akan disidang dan bertemu langsung dengan kepala sekolah."

"Andwaeee!" teriak J-hope. "Seonsaenim, tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada nenek tua itu."

"Yak! Kalian sungguh tidak sopan! Dia bukan nenek tua tapi kepala sekolah kalian meskipun dia memang sedikit menjengkelkan seperti nenek sihir."

"Ehem,,maaf,,siapa yang anda sebut nenek sihir, Kim seonsaenim?"

Kim seonsaenim terlonjak kaget dan merasakan bulu kuduk disekujur badannya berdiri. Segerombolan bocah itu pun menunjuk kearah kim seonsaenim seakan-akan dialah tersangka dari kasus ini.

"Kim seonsaenim mengatakan bahwa anda adalah nenek tua yang menjengkelkan seperti nenek sihir." ujar salah satu anak bername tag Jung Daehyun.

Kim seonsaenim melayangkan deathglarenya pada daehyun dan bocah itu hanya tersenyum seraya memamerkan eyesmilenya.

Kepala sekolah mereka pun menatap tajam kearah Kim seonsaenim. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kepala sekolah itu kembali menatap kearah anak-anak didiknya yang masih berdiri disana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bel sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kalian masuk kekelas."

Dan ke-6 namja itu pun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kim seonsaenim bersama dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu Kim seonsaenim." ujar sang kepala sekolah seraya berjalan melewati lorong halaman belakang menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Mati kau Kim!

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui celah jendela. Terlihat seorang namja dengan kacamata yang bertengger dikedua telinganya sedang membereskan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan diatas meja besar yang ia gunakan untuk membaca beberapa laporan.

"Hah~"

Namja itu menghela nafasnya dan berusaha memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau masih disini rupanya." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan namja berkacamata itu.

"Yah, bisa kau lihat sendiri. Setiap hari selalu saja ada laporan yang harus ku kerjakan." ujarnya seraya memijit keningnya.

"Hey hey,Kim Jeon Myeon. Kau itu punya banyak anak buah yang bisa membantumu. Serahkan saja pada mereka."

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira Wu Yi Fan. Kau kira menjadi ketua senat dan mengatur lebih dari 400 siswa yang ada adalah pekerjaan yang mudah?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu pak ketua yang hebat. Tapi bukankah kau memiliki wakil dan sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan?"

"Tapi masalah yang kini ku hadapi tidak semudah itu Wu Yi Fan."

Wu Yi Fan atau yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku menerima banyak laporan bahwa selalu ada siswa yang tertangkap basah sedang mengintip asrama wanita."

Kris menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. "Well, well, kau seperti seorang pria tua yang tidak pernah mengalami masa muda Kim Jeon Myeon."

Jeon Myeon melayangkan deathglarenya. Hah~ ternyata sia-sia ia berkeluh kesah pada orang seperti Kris yang jelas-jelas isi otaknya juga tidak lebih dari sebatas balon karet. Kosong. Tidak ada isinya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Kita ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan itu artinya hormon yang diproduksi oleh tubuh sedang dalam masa aktif."

Jeon Myeon memutar bola matanya. "Ya,ya,ya kau benar. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan pertumbuhan itu? Apa kau tidak lihat? Nilai akademik mereka setiap tahun semakin menurun dan belum juga keluhan-keluhan dari asrama wanita yang mengeluh bahwa beberapa dari mereka kehilangan barang pribadi milik mereka."

"Tenangkan dirimu Kim Jeon Myeon. Bukankah masa muda itu untuk dinikmati? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan mereka tumbuh dan menikmati masa muda mereka."

"Ya,ya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya hal-hal yang mereka jangan sampai merugikan pihak lain."

"Hmmm,,aku mengerti maksudmu." Kris terlihat berpikir dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dikeningnya. "Apa sebaiknya kita mengusulkan pada kepala sekolah untuk mengubah status sekolah kita dari sekolah khusus laki-laki menjadi sekolah campuran seperti halnya sekolah normal lainnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Kris." wajah Jeon Myeon berubah menjadi datar -_-

"Hmmm,," Kris terlihat kembali berpikir. "Atau mungkin..." Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Jeonmyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Yak, kau gila! Mana mungkin kita mengusulkan hal tersebut pada kepala sekolah."

"Kita coba saja." ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

"Aku yakin, kau mengusulkan hal ini hanya untuk mempermudah eksperimen bodohmu itu."

"Well, kita lihat saja. Apakah kepala sekolah mau menerima usulanku atau tidak."

.

.

.

"Princess Boys? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" seorang namja bermata bulat mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar penjelasan dari salah seorang temannya.

"Well, yang kudengar kepala sekolah bersama dengan anggota senat akan membuat sebuah perkumpulan yang dinamakan 'Princess Boys'. Mereka akan memilih beberapa dari kita untuk dijadikan 'Princess' yang memiliki kekuasaan yang sejajar dengan anggota senat." jelas Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Well, memiliki hak seperti anggota senat, bukankah itu berarti tugas 'Princess' sangat berat? Dan lagi, kenapa namanya harus 'Princess'? Ini mencurigakan." balas namja bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Yoo Youngjae. Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara dari ipad-mu?"

Namja bernama Youngjae itu tidak mengindahkan suara merdu Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat baekhyun jengkel dan merebut ipad milik Youngjae. "Yak, apa kau tidak lihat? Sebentar lagi aku bisa memenangkan banyak coin dan semua daerah akan rata dengan landmark yang kubangun." teriak Youngjae yang ternyata sedang bermain Let's get rich.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya.

"Kembalikan ipad-ku byun baek!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar ceritaku."

Youngjae memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, apa yang perlu kudengar darimu tuan byun?"

"Apa kau mau masuk dalam perkumpulan yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah dan anggota senat itu?" tanya baekhyun semangat

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa mereka akan memilih beberapa dari kita?" kyungsoo menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Well, mereka akan memilih beberapa dari kita. Tapi mereka juga memberikan kesempatan bagi siswa yang hendak ikut dalam perkumpulan itu." jelas baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Perkumpulan itu terdengar sangat membosankan." ujar Youngjae yang kini berhasil merebut kembali ipad miliknya. "Aku lebih suka kalau ada yang mengajakku bertaruh membuat clan atau menyerang camp."

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo memutar bola mata mereka. "Dasar otaku."

"Ya, baekhyun-ah. Apa kau ingin mendaftarkan diri dalam perkumpulan itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well, sepertinya menarik. Apa kau juga mau ikut kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua pundaknya. "Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

NGINGGGGG~ NGINGGGGG~

Terdengar suara microphone yang memekakan telinga. Membuat seluruh siswa yang berkumpul dihalaman depan sekolah berusaha menutup telinga mereka karena suara yang membuat telinga mereka nyeri.

"Tes...tes..." seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh para siswa disana berdiri tegak didepan depan microphone yang berada ditengah lapangan. Hanya saja namja itu mengenakan dasi yang berbeda warna dengan yang digunakan oleh siswa lainnya. Ia mengenakan dasi berwarna merah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anggota senat disekolah mereka.

"Baiklah. Hari ini saya selaku ketua senat akan mengumumkan secara resmi perihal perkumpulan yang sebentar lagi akan kami resmikan." ujar namja bernama Kim Jeon Myeon dengan seluruh wibawanya.

"Sebelumnya perlu kalian semua ketahui bahwa 'Princess' memiliki hak seperti anggota senat lainnya, yaitu memiliki kamar asrama dengan fasilitas pribadi yang secara otomatis kalian tidak akan berbagi kamar dengan siswa lainnya. Lalu kalian akan diberi kupon gratis makan selama 1 tahun dan juga kalian diperbolehkan membawa barang elektronik sebebas yang kalian inginkan. Kami menjunjung tinggi kebebasan kalian. Dan tugas kalian hanya simple dan mudah, yaitu selalu tersenyum dan memberi semangat pada seluruh siswa yang ada disekolah ini. Ya, bisa dibilang perkumpulan ini semacam cheersleader yang setiap hari bertugas menyemangati setiap siswa disekolah ini."

Terdengar suara berisik para siswa yang saling beradu argumen tentang pendirian perkumpulan yang dinamakan 'Princess Boy'. Apakah ini sebuah infasi yang diadakan untuk membuat para siswa semakin terancam? Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti dengan gagasan yang diajukan oleh anggota senat kepada kepala sekolah mereka.

"Aku mengusulkan pembentukan perkumpulan ini kepada kepala sekolah karena banyaknya ketidakseimbangan yang terjadi disekolah kita."

Penjelasan sang ketua senat membuat semua siswa terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian menikmati masa muda kalian tanpa harus meninggalkan prestasi yang kalian miliki dengan memberikan penyemangat bagi kalian. Bukankah itu yang kalian harapkan?"

Para siswa kembali berargumen satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya mereka bisa menerima penjelasan dari sang ketua senat.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku dan anggota senat akan membuka pendaftaran bagi para calon 'Princess' yang ingin mendaftarkan diri. Tapi disamping itu kami juga memiliki daftar kandidat yang sudah kami pilih. Dan untuk pemilihan, kami akan menggunakan sistem partisial dimana kalian juga bisa memilih dan siswa dengan pilihan terbanyak akan menjadi ketua dari 'Princess Boys'."

NGINGGGGGGGG~

Suara berisik dari microphone kembali terdengar ketika sang ketua senat turun dari atas panggung.

"Sepertinya menarik," ujar Chanyeol yang berdiri dideretan paling belakang.

"Yah, dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihat para calon 'Princess'." ujar J-hope dengan semangat. "Tunggu dulu," J-hope melirik kearah Seojin yang sedang asik mengunyah lollipopnya. "Ku rasa kau sebaiknya ikut dalam pemilihan ini, seokjin-ah. Kau cukup cantik untuk dipanggil 'princess'." ujarnya seraya mencolek dagu seokjin

Seokjin melayangka deathglare-nya. "Tsk, singkirkan tangan kotormu itu Jung J-hope. Aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan. Pabbo." ujar seokjin seraya memukul kepala J-hope.

J-hope mengelus kepalanya. "Hahaha...aku hanya bercanda."

"Hah~ apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh para anggota senat? Aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan gagasan mereka. Princess Boys? Huh, yang benar saja." ejek daehyun.

PUK

J-hope menepuk pundak daehyun. "Yak, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu sesakartis ini karena wajahmu jauh dari cantik untuk bisa menjadi 'princess'."

Daehyun menatap tajam J-hope. "Kau ingin mati disini Jung J-hope?"

"Wow,,calm down dude." dan J-hope pun tertawa melihat reaksi daehyun.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

It's your choice!

.

.

.

Untuk para readers setia yang ingin membaca karya author selanjutnya, author sudah mengabulkan permintaan dari readers dan ini baru sebuah prolog. FF akan berlanjut jika mendapat banyak respon dari readers.

Lalu, untuk ide dari judul sudah pasti kalian tahu kan? Yap, author mengambil judul dari MV terbaru BTS - War of Hormones. Dan ide cerita sedikit banyak muncul dari sana. Ide cerita ini muncul saat author melihat MV terbaru mereka yang bikin author greget dengan gaya cool and play boy mereka xD Semoga readers juga paham mengapa tiba-tiba author bisa menulis ff semacam ini. Dan maaf kalau bahasa dan kata-kata sulit dimengerti hahaha. Ok sekian and MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

WAR OF HORMONE 2

Length

N - CHAPTER

Rating

PG-15 (T to M)

Genre

SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, FLUFFY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

ALL OTP BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius wkwkwkwk.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: Debut Stage!

.

.

Baekhyun berlari secepat kilat menuju kekelasnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak tong sampah besar kalau saja ia tidak dikagetkan oleh seekor kucing persia yang entah datang darimana lewat begitu saja didepannya. Baekhyun mendobrak kasar pintu kelasnya dan berlari menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang asik mendengarkan music dari mp3 yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo yang tersadar akan kehadiran temannya itu segera melepas earphones yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan dipagi buta seperti ini? Apa kau sedang berlatih lari maraton? atau kau sedang mencoba untuk menerapkan cara diet baru?"

Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Tidak keduanya."

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Lalu, untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini? Ini bukan seperti dirimu."

"Yah, kyungsoo-ah, apa kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru?"

Ah, ternyata kyungsoo lupa kalau temannya yang satu ini adalah tukang gosip yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah. Pantas saja ia rela berlarian disepanjang koridor pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Memang ada berita apa?"

Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya. "Mereka sudah mengumumkan beberapa calon kandidat 'princess boys'."

"Oohh...Lalu?"

"Aku melihat namamu terpajang dipapan pengumuman pagi ini."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun merasa ingin sekali mencubit pipi chuby kyungsoo kalau saja temannya yang satu ini tidak lambat selambat gary, siput milik spongebobs.

"Yak, kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau menjadi KANDIDAT calon 'princess boys'."

"Mworago?!" teriak kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Yak, aku belum tuli kyungsoo-ah. Jangan berteriak ditelingaku." ujar baekhyun sakartis.

"Pantas saja..."

"Pantas saja apa?" baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menatap curiga temannya yang satu itu.

"Lalu, sekarang apa aku bisa menanyakan bagaimana caranya namamu bisa terpasang dipapan pengumuman? Apa kau mencuri start dari kami?"

Tunggu dulu. Mencuri start? Yah, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mendaftarkan diri kedalam perkumpulan itu.

"Kau salah paham baekhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak mendaftarkan diri kedalam perkumpulan itu."

GRAKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Youngjae dengan rambut acak-acakannya seperti orang yang tengah terbangun dari alam mimpi. Kedua sobat karib itu kini menatap Youngjae yang balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan - apa yang sedang kalian lihat huh? - dengan mata sedikit tertutup karena efek bermain game hingga pagi.

"Youngjae-ah, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang juga." ujar baekhyun seraya menarik Youngjae yang tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang tengah diributkannya dengan kyungsoo.

"Tunggu du- yak, baekhyun-ah, jangan menarik kerahku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas ohok~ yakkk."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protes yang dilayangkan Youngjae padanya. Ia tetap saja menyeret Youngjae menuju ke ruang anggota senat yang mereka ketahui terletak diujung koridor lantai 3.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu, lalu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terlihat seorang namja berambut brunette yang sedang merapikan meja yang sedikit berantakan disana.

"Oh, maaf, aku sedang merapikan ruangan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya namja itu dengan senyum dan dimpel yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Eummm...itu...kami ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai calon 'princess' seperti yang telah kalian umumkan." ujar baekhyun membuat mata Youngjae membulat.

"Kami? Yak, baekhyun-ah. Jangan bercan-." baekhyun membekap mulut youngjae

"Baiklah, siapa nama kalian dan sebutkan kelas kalian." ujar namja berdimple itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan dia Yoo Youngjae. Kami dari kelas 2-2."

Youngjae kembali membulatkan matanya dan berusaha melepas bekapan tangan baekhyun dari mulutnya.

Namja berdimple itu menguluran 2 lembar kertas pada mereka. "Silahkan kalian mengisi data diri kalian dan serahkan padaku. Namaku Zang Yi Xing, kelas 3-1. Kalian bisa menyerahkannya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Terima kasih sunbaenim." ujar baekhyun seraya mengambil lembaran kertas itu dan menarik Youngjae keluar dari ruang senat.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan dengan segera Youngjae meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang ada diudara. "Yak, apa kau sudah gila Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak mau ikut dalam perkumpulan konyol itu." teriak Youngjae

"Sssshhhh...pelankan sedikit suaramu." Baekhyun menatap tajam Youngjae. "Kau, aku dan kyungsoo akan ikut dalam perkumpulan itu."

"Yak, kau tidak biasa memaksaku."

"Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki kamar sendiri Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae kini mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir. Ya, dia sangat tidak suka dengan roommatenya yang terkenal pendiam dan berwajah horor. Meskipun roommatenya tidak pernah melalukan hal-hal yang buruk kecuali memasang sesuatu seperti jimat penangkal roh diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Dan apa kau tidak ingin membawa gadgets mu yang tidak terhitung itu secara bebas?"

Youngjae kembali berpikir. Ya, sepengetahuannya 'princess' diperbolehkan membawa barang elektronik apa saja sesuka hati mereka. Dan itu artinya jika ia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, maka ia bisa membawa kemana saja gadgets kesayangannya tanpa harus mendapat sanksi pelanggaran dari pihak sekolah. It's awesome! Right?!

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Yak, tunggu dulu. Apa baekhyun sedang melakukan cuci otaknya? Oh tidak!

"Ok. Sekarang saatnya menyerahkan lembaran ini pada Yixing sunbae."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Hell no! Kenapa ia bisa dengan enteng menyanggupi perkataan baekhyun. Arrghh,, mungkin racun gila baekhyun sudah menginvansi otaknya.

.

.

.

Suara berisik selalu terdengar disepanjang koridor. Ya, tentu saja, namanya juga sekolah khusus laki-laki. Apalagi sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Suara bass yang saling menyahut benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"Yak, Jung J-hope, tunjukkan gerakkan butt-mu itu!" teriak Jimin seraya memutar lagu Sistar-Touch Ma Body

Dan anak yang bernama J-hope itu langsung berdiri didepan kelas lalu menarikan tarian butt-nya. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa melihat gerakannya yang lucu seperti bayi gurita.

"Do you wanna join me?" tanya J-hope pada chanyeol yang langsung disetujui olehnya dan mereka berdua pun menari seperti orang kesurupan (?).

Kita biarkan saja mereka menari sesuka hati mereka. Sekarang kita menuju kekoridor sekolah yang sedang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang sedang melihat aksi seorang bocah tinggi bermain skateboard disepanjang koridor. Mereka semua bersorak ketika anak itu berhasil melakukan beberapa gerakan sulit yang mengharuskannya berputar dan melayang diudara dengan papan luncurnya.

"Kau keren Zelo-ah." teriak seorang namja pendek bernama jongup yang juga mengikuti aksi seperti yang Zelo lakukan walaupun gerakan yang dia lakukan tidak sesulit yang dilakukan oleh bocah tinggi itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa hingga menabrak beberapa dari mereka.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau seperti maling yang sedang dikejar-kejar karena mencuri sesuatu. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan bra atau underwear milik anak-anak perempuan dari asrama wanita kan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya "Yak, kau salah. Aku berlari bukan karena mencuri sesuatu atau membawa barang-barang seperti itu. Ini lebih dari sekedar bra cup D ataupun g-string!"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kalian semua tahu? Mereka sudah mengumumkan daftar siswa yang masuk dalam perkumpulan 'princess boys'." ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Mworagoooo?!" teriak semua siswa yang ada disana

"Hah~ kalian masih saja memikirkan tentang perkumpulan aneh iu." ujar daehyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukan sepotong penuh roti keju kedalam mulutnya.

"Yah, apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa saja yang menjadi kandidat anggota 'princess boys'?" tanya seokjin

"Nope." balas daehyun singkat. Ia sibuk mengunyah roti kejunya yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari sekedar perkumpulan aneh yang mereka namakan 'princess boys' itu.

.

.

.

TAK TAK TAK

Suara kapur yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis terdengar nyaring. Para siswa terlihat mencatat apa yang sedang ditulis oleh guru mereka dipapan tulis meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka terlihat hanya bermain-main dengan pensil dan kertas yang mereka miliki.

GRAK

Pintu kelas 2-2 terbuka dan mempertontonkan seorang namja dengan dimple dipipinya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, lalu membungkuk hormat pada guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kelas Anda, Cho seonsaenim. Aku ingin memanggil beberapa dari mereka untuk ikut denganku keruang senat. Apa Anda berkeberatan saem?"

Siswa yang ada disana kini saling beradu pandang. Apakah beberapa dari mereka sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal sehingga mereka dipanggil keruang senat?

"Silahkan Zang Yixing."

"Terima kasih, Cho seonsaenim." ujarnya seraya kembali membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap seisi kelas dengan wajah malaikat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Yoo Youngjae. Byun Baekhyun. Kalian dipanggil untuk menemui ketua senat diruangannya." ujarnya seraya tersenyum bak malaikat.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada ketiga sahabat itu. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga mereka dipanggil oleh ketua senat keruangannya? Apa mereka tertangkap basah mencuri jatah makan? Atau mereka tertangkap tengah berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain? Tapi sepertinya opsi terakhir sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ketiga namja itu pun berpamitan dan pergi mengikuti Yixing menuju ruang anggota senat. Mereka saling beradu pandang ketika kini mereka dihadapkan dengan beberapa anggota senat yang berkumpul diruangan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang dipanggil keruangan tersebut. Disana juga ada Luhan dari kelas sebelah dan 2 hoobae yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua princess sudah berkumpul. Bagaimana ketua?" ujar Yixing selaku sekretaris senat.

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi? Princess?

"Maaf membuat kalian bingung." Jeonmyeon membuka suaranya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa pemilihan anggota 'princess boys' sudah resmi ditutup. Dan sebagai hasilnya, kalianlah yang terpilih menjadi anggota perkumpulan ini."

"Mwo? Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang apa tadi? Kami terpilih menjadi anggota 'princess boys'? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengajukan diri untuk menjadi anggota. Aku menolak." ujar Luhan dengan suara meninggi.

"Kau tidak mengajukan diri. Tapi faktanya banyak yang memilihmu menjadi 'princess'."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ini semua pasti ulah dari para fans gilanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Luhan-sii, karena lebih dari 50% suara mendukungmu menjadi bagian dari perkumpulan ini."

Baiklah, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Okay, aku akan menerimanya asalkan kalian memberikan _immunity_ padaku."

Jeonmyeon tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Aku ingin kalian memberikanku jam bebas dan tentu saja duplikat kunci asrama."

Jeonmyeon terlihat berpikir. Pasalnya hanya kepala sekolah dan ketua senat saja yang memiliki duplikat kunci asrama.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." ujar Jeonmyeon.

Terlihat seringai muncul disudut bibir Luhan. Ternyata mudah sekali untuk bisa berkompromi dengan namja bernama Kim Jeonmyeon itu.

"Tapi, aku juga meminta sesuatu padamu Luhan-sii."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau sudah ku beri kebebasan maka kewajibanmu harus kau jalankan dengan baik. Jika kau membuat masalah, maka seluruh hak mu akan ku cabut."

Luhan kembali menyeringai. "Call."

"Okay, apa ada pertanyaan lainnya?"

Salah satu hoobae berambut brunette menaikkan tangannya. "Kau bilang kami diberikan kebebasan seperti halnya anggota senat. Apa aku boleh membawa 'tiger' kedalam asrama?"

Tiger? Siapa itu tiger? dan apa itu tiger? Para anggota senat terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh bocah berambut brunette itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'tiger', Taehyung-sii?"

Namja berambut brunette itu nenampilkan deretan giginya. "Dia baby singa yang tidak sengaja ku temukan didalam kardus lusuh dihalaman belakang asrama. Dia sangat lucu dan pandai. Dan dia juga suka menggigit jari-jariku."

Tunggu dulu. Baby singa? WTF! Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan seekor anak singa ditempat umum? Seharusnya mereka ada ditempat aman yang dilindungi oleh pemerintah.

"Baby singa?" tanya Jeonmyeon dengan raut wajah tidak yakin.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Well, Jika dia seekor anak kucing atau anjing yang lucu, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tetapi dia seekor anak singa, Taehyung-sii. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Belum lagi jika pemerintah tahu, maka sekolah akan mendapat sanksi karena menyembunyikan satwa yang dilindungi oleh negara kita."

"Tapi, sunbae~ bukankah kau menjanjikan kebebasan untuk kami?"

Well, sepertinya anak ini perlu lebih dijaga dibandingkan dengan Luhan.

"Ne, ne, kau boleh memeliharanya diasrama dengan syarat kau tidak boleh membawanya pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membuatkan rumah yang layak untuk baby singa-mu itu."

"Benarkah? Kyaaaaa~ kau baik sekali sunbaenim. Kamsahabnida." dan semua namja yang ada disana menatap taehyung dengan wajah memerah.

Anak ini manis sekali. Pantas saja dia terpilih menjadi salah satu princess.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kalian akan pindah kekamar yang baru dan besok adalah hari pertama kalian menjalankan tugas sebagai 'princess boys'."

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, apa aku boleh tidur sekamar dengan Taehyung?"

Semua orang kini menatapnya, begitu pula dengan taehyung.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian didalam kamar yang luas." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan ujung seragam sekolahnya.

Oh, jadi anak ini ternyata takut tidur sendirian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur sekamar denganku saja?" ujar Namjoon yang kemudian mendapat pukulan telak dikepalanya dan deathglare dari semua namja yang ada disana. Pasalnya, namja bertubuh mungil itu sangat manis dan sayang kalau ia harus sekamar dengan namja gila seperti namjoon meskipun namjoon adalah anggota senat.

"Jungkook-ah, kau bisa tidur sekamar denganku." ujar taehyung seraya tersenyum

"Benarkah? Gumawo taehyungie~" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar seraya memeluk erat tubuh kurus taehyung dan taehyung pun memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Aku juga mau dipeluk~" ujar namjoon seraya melebarkan tangannya

PLETAK

Lagi-lagi namjoon mendapat pukulan telak dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat menggeret sebuah box besar kedalam kamar barunya. Itu adalah box terakhir yang ia bawa dari kamar yang ia tinggali sebelumnya.

"Yak, Apa kau yakin sudah memindahkan semuanya?" tanya kyungsoo seraya menaruh sebuah box kecil milik baekhyun diatas meja.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, kurasa hanya ini sa- aakkhh!" baekhyun berteriak seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Aku meninggalkan 'papa Teddy'!" Ia pun berlarian keluar kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil barang kesayangannya yang tertinggal.

Tak lama kemudian, seekor beruang besar berwarna coklat muncul dari balik pintu kamar baekhyun. "Hah~ untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Terima kasih kyungsoo-ah." ujar beruang itu.

Huh? Beruang? Beruang bisa berbicara? Itu tidak mungkin.

Sebuah kepala tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung beruang itu. "Kalau tidak ada 'papa Teddy', aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." ujar baekhyun seraya memeluk erat boneka beruang miliknya.

Kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang baekhyun, lalu menyilakan kedua kakinya diatas ranjang. "Yah, kira-kira apa tugas kita dihari pertama?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya, sedangkan youngjae yang sedari tadi merebahkan diri diatas ranjang milik baekhyun hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ipad-nya.

"Yak, Youngjae-ah. Kau juga harus ikut berpikir." ujar kyungsoo seraya menepuk paha Youngjae.

"Untuk apa kalian pusing-pusing memikirkan tugas kita. Tinggal dilaksanakan saja. Mudah kan?!" ujar Youngjae yang tetap berkonsentrasi pada ipad-nya.

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau kita disuruh membersihkan seluruh ruang asrama, atau memasakkan makanan untuk seluruh siswa, atau membangunkan mereka semua sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Youngjae memutar bola matanya. "Kau kira kita TKW yang ditugaskan mengurus rumah? Lagi pula semua itu sudah ada yang melakukannya."

"Hmm, benar juga." baekhyun dan kyungsoo serempak menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ah, daripada pusing memikirkan tugas pertama kita, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kepindahan kita ke kamar yang baru."

"Aku setuju denganmu baekhyun-ah." ujar kyungsoo bersemangat

"Bagaimana dengan bir dan beberapa snack ringan?" tawar baekhyun

"Aku mau tidur saja." ujar Youngjae seraya bergelung diatas ranjang baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Tinggalkan saja dia. Ayo kita kedapur. Bibi memperbolehkanku menyimpan beberapa makanan dikulkas." lanjutnya seraya menarik kyungsoo keluar.

.

.

.

CIP CIP CIP~

Pagi hari yang cerah disambut dengan suara kicauan merdu burung-burung yang bertengger diatas pohon oak. Udara pagi yang segar berhembus dan sinar mentari yang hangat menyelinap masuk melewati celah-celah yang ada. Suara riuh rendah dan canda tawa yang renyah terdengar seperti biasanya. Siswa-siswa disekolah itu terlihat gembira setiap harinya meskipun mereka hanya melakukan hal-hal bodoh disetiap waktu. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berencana untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dari sekolah khusus wanita dan asrama wanita yang terletak didekat sekolah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sesosok gadis yang berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Gadis itu sungguh cantik dengan hairlight birunya dan rok selutut serta boots high heels yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat sempurna. Ia berjalan melewati banyak pasang mata lelaki yang menatapnya intens dengan saliva yang siap menetes keluar dari dalam mulut.

"Yah, siapa dia?" tanya Jongin seraya menyikut perut chen

"Yeppoda~" gumam chen dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari gadis itu.

"Ne...dia sangat cantik. Tapi siapa dia?" balas Jongin

Sedangkan Sehun yang berdiri disamping mereka hanya diam menatap gadis itu dengan raut wajah memerah.

"Yak, tunggu dulu. Kenapa bisa ada gadis di sekolah kita?"

Chen menatap Jongin heran. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia sangat cantik. Kau tahu? Dia mirip seseorang. Apa dia punya kakak yang bersekolah disini?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menyatakan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu menahu dengan alasan mengapa gadis itu datang kesekolah mereka. Chen beralih menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam. "Yak, Sehun-ah. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali. Kau demam?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari dalam aula sekolah. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah pengumuman untuk semua siswa disekolah itu. Terbukti dengan terlihatnya para anggota senat yang sedang sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan beberapa hal diatas panggung.

NGINGGGGG~

Tiba-tiba trdengar suara microphone yang bisa didengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah lewat speaker yang ada disetiap lorong.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah diumumkan sebelumnya bahwa kami telah membuat sebuah perkumpulan dibawah naungan sekolah. Dan sekarang waktunya kami untuk memperkenalkan anggota dari 'Princess Boys'." ujar Namjoon selaku anggota senat dengan semangat diatas panggung.

TEK

Aula menjadi gelap dan sebuah lampu sorot kini mengarah ketengah panggung dimana terdapat sebuah tirai hitam yang menutupi sebagian panggung.

SETTT

Tirai hitam itu pun terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan seseorang dengan dress berenda berwarna soft pink. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai dengan sedikit aksen pita diatas kepalanya dan hairlight yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Gadis yang sungguh manis. Membuat semua siswa yang ada disana terpaku melihatnya.

Gadis bernama Jungkook itu kini menatap lurus kearah para siswa yang melihatnya dari bawah panggung. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah mic dan kini suara music terdengar terdengar menggema di hall sekolah.

*Happiness - Red Velvet*

**Sometimes , you gotta be bold !**

**Just rock the world ! Boo-yah ~**

**.**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala**

**(Are you happy ? Uh~)**

**.**

**gomineun Blow up**

**kkulkkulhan gibun Change up**

**himeul naeryeogo ije Wind up**

**han bange meotjin iri gadeuk Straight up**

**nan maeil deo Style up**

**gibun up doeneun ire jipjung**

**naega haengbokhage saneun**

**bigyeoreul jom malhaebolkka**

.

Jungkook mulai menyanyikan bagian rap dengan senyum yang mengembang. Suara rap yang sungguh sempurna. Semua siswa yang ada disana pun ikut bersorak menyemangti sang gadis.

"Yak, Seokjin-ah. Bukankah anak itu manis?" ujar J-hope seraya menyikut perut seokjin.

"Ya, dia manis. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan tipeku." ujar seokjin seraya menyeringai.

TEK

Lampu sorot kini beralih kearah samping. Terlihat gadis lainnya dengan hairlight green ikut menyanyikan part rap selanjutnya. Kim Taehyung dengan semangatnya menari kesana kemari menebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik padanya." ujar seokjin seraya menunjuk gadis ber-hairlight green.

.

**achime nan jameul kkae eommakke**

**saranghandago malhae**

**(eohyu chakhan nae ttara)**

**juljul nareul ttaraon Happyga**

**neom gwiyeowoseo haengbokhae**

**(Uh, yaega malhandae )**

**ireon Money jeoreon Power**

**geugeotman tta , tta , tta , ttaragada**

**eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo**

**geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha**

**gippeun iri meotjin iri**

**segyeneun cham , cham, cham manheun dera**

**geureon Money geureon Power**

**urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae**

**dalla dalla naneun jom**

**haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji**

**gomin gomin hadaga**

**eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende**

**eoje oneul naeildo**

**haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi**

**dalla dalla naneun jom**

**geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala**

**(Uh, are you happy ? Uh~)**

.

Lampu sorot mulai berpindah. Kini terlihat 2 orang gadis berdiri dikedua ujung panggung. Salah seorang dari mereka ber-hairlight kuning (Youngjae) sedangkan yang lainnya ber-hairlight ungu (Kyungsoo). Gadis ber-hairlight ungu itu memakai white dress, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"Cheonsa..." gumam Jongin

Sehun yang berdiri disamping Jongin menatap bingung kearahnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan cheonsa?"

Jongin menunjuk gadis berpakaian putih dengan hairlight ungu-nya. Sehun pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Ya, gadis itu memang manis dengan senyum bak malaikatnya yang bisa membuat semua hati meleleh.

.

**Shine on me, Let it shine on me**

**nae pume, Let it Shine**

**Shine on me, Let it shine on me**

**nae du pare, Let it Shine**

**.**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja )**

**Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness )**

.

Kini lampu sorot kembali menyorot kearah tengah panggung. Disana terlihat 2 gadis, yang satu ber-hairlight biru (Luhan) dan yang satu lagi ber-hairlight merah (Baekhyun). Kedua gadis itu menyanyikan part high pitch dengan sempurna. Benar-benar Perfect!

Dan Oh, sepertinya wajah Sehun mulai memerah kembali seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat gadis ber-highlight biru itu.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Mereka bukan gadis tapi Princess! Dan mereka namja!

.

.

.

"Yak, yak, berhenti Park Chanyeol bodoh!" teriak daehyun saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh chanyeol menuju ke aula.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kita sudah terlambat melihat penampilan pertama mereka." gerutu chanyeol.

Kedua namja itu pun kini berdiri ditengah-tengah ratusan siswa yang memenuhi aula sekolah. Sepertinya mereka melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik karena ke-6 'princess boys' sepertinya sudah selesai melakukan perform mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan kemarin bahwa aku dan anggota senat lainnya membentuk perkumpulan ini untuk menyemangati masa muda kalian." jelas Jeonmyeon yang berdiri ditengah panggung. "Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk kejutan selanjutnya karena para princess akan selalu ada untuk kalian."

Semua siswa pun bersorak mendengar pidato Jeonmyeon.

"Kau lihat kan. Gara-gara kau, kita terlambat melihat perform mereka." Chanyeol berdecak.

Daehyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Kau lihat kan. Acara sudah selesai. Aku lapar." ujarnya seraya pergi keluar menerobos ratusan siswa yang ada disana.

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kepergian daehyun langsung berlari menyusulnya. "Yak Jung Daehyun, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Princess Boys sepertinya sedang menjadi trending topik. Terbukti dari poster-poster mereka bertebaran diseluruh penjuru sekolah dan banyak dari para siswa membentuk fandom yang ditujukan untuk menyemangati masing-masing dari anggota princess boys. Dan sepertinya para fans Princess Lulu (Luhan) mendominasi sebagian besar dari perkumpulan itu.

"Yak, baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?" ujar kyungsoo

"Sssttt...pelankan sedikit suaramu." balas baekhyun seraya mengambil teleskop dikantong jasnya.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan memasang wajah datar. "Bisakah kau memelankan suara ipad-mu youngjae-ah?"

Tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya seraya kembali menggunakan teleskop-nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan byun baekhyun?" ujar kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Yak, kau lihat? Hari ini dia berpenampilan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Kyungsoo menatap apa yang sedang dilihat oleh baekhyun. "Lalu?"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua anak bertekuk lutut padanya? Apa kita kurang keren? Apa kita kurang manis?" gerutu baekhyun.

Oh, ternyata baekhyun sedang dilanda rasa iri. Iri? Ya tentu saja. Bagaimana kau merasa tidak senang jika teman satu team-mu memiliki fans lebih banyak darimu bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka lebih memilih teman-mu. Yah, itulah manusia. Selalu saja ada rasa iri.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dari atas kebawah lalu kembali keatas lagi. "Kau keren. Dan kau juga manis. Tapi kurasa Luhan lebih cantik darimu." ujar kyungsoo frontal.

Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri berkata seperti itu padanya. Bagai ditampar dengan seribu pedang. Raut wajah baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan sepertinya ada banyak awan hitam yang bertengger diatas kepala baekhyun.

"Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren. Aku tidak keren." gumam baekhyun seraya berjongkok disudut lorong.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya menarik baekhyun. "Yah, baekhyun-ah. Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau ingin dilihat oleh banyak fans kita?"

Tapi sepertinya baekhyun tidak bergeming. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak pada youngjae, "Yak, Youngjae-ah. Cepat bantu aku!"

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Youngjae sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakan 8 oktaf milik namja pendek itu. Ia sangat sibuk dengan percobaan game terbarunya. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap terhadap kedua sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan-sii tolong terima ini." ujar seorang namja seraya menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah.

"Tolong terima miliku juga." ujar yang lainnya seraya memberikan sebuah boneka singa

"Punyaku juga. Tolong diterima." ujar namja lainnya yang juga ikut memberikan hadiah untuk Luhan

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Luhan seraya mengambil hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans-nya. "Maaf aku harus pergi." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum bak malaikat menbuat fans-fansnya bersorak gembira.

"Kau lihat? Dia tersenyum padaku."

"Tidak dia tersenyum padaku."

"Bukan. Tapi padaku."

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja para fans Luhan yang mulai berkelahi masalah siapa yang mendapat senyum manis dari sang princess.

Kini Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang senat yang juga merupakan ruang bagi para princess untuk berkumpul. Ia membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya beberapa dari princess sudah berkumpul disana untuk membicarakan tugas mereka selanjutnya.

"Wah, hyung. Kau sudah datang?!" ujar taehyung seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang sedang kau bawa hyung?" mata taehyung tertuju pada seonggok kain berisi kapas yang yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Ini untukmu." ujar Luhan seraya memberikan boneka singa pada taehyung.

"Benarkah? Ini untukku?" tanya taehyung tidak percaya. "Terima kasih hyung~" ujar taehyung seraya merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Luhan.

"Stop!" teriak Luhan. "Berdiri saja disana. Jangan mendekat."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memelukmu hyung? Jungkook saja tidak pernah menolak saat ku peluk."

Luhan memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Aku alergi dipeluk."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. 'Benarkah? Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang alergi dipeluk. Kalau begitu kasihan sekali Luhan hyung,' pikir taehyung.

"Dimana yang lain?" pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan taehyung.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Luhan dan taehyung kini menatap 3 namja yang beriringan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf kami terlambat." ujar kyungsoo seraya kembali menutup pintu.

CEKLEK

Kembali terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini Jungkook yang datang bersama dengan Yixing. Mereka berdua membawa box besar ditangan mereka. Sepertinya itu adalah properti untuk tugas mereka selanjutnya.

"Wah, ternyata kalian semua sudah berkumpul. Aku membawakan barang-barang yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk tugas selanjutnya." ujar Yixing dengan senyum dimplenya.

Yixing pun menaruh box besar itu dan membukanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk ke-6 member princess boys.

"Dress? Again?" ujar Youngjae dengan tatapan horor.

Sebenarnya bukan dress tapi lebih terlihat seperti seragam wanita dengan rok berenda.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yap, tentu saja. Untuk apa kalian kami beri nama 'princess boys' kalau bukan untuk ini semua?"

Ya, tentu saja itu adalah bagian dari penunjang penampilan mereka. Tapi kenapa harus cross dressing? Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk mereka.

"Oya, Yixing-ge. Kau belum memberitahu apa tugas kami selanjutnya." ujar baekhyun

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maaf, aku lupa." Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam kantong jas-nya. "Ini adalah daftar club olah raga yang ada di sekolah ini. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan turnamen nasional untuk beberapa cabang olah raga dan aku berharap mereka bisa memenangkan medali emas untuk sekolah kita. Dan tugas kalian adalah menjadi penyemangat bagi mereka."

"Yoshaaaa~ Aku akan berusaha semampuku sunbaenim." ujar Taehyung dengan penuh semangat yang diikuti teriakan yang lainnya. Tapi hal itu terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi namja cantik bernama Luhan yang hanya diam melihat yang lainnya bersemangat dan sibuk dengan properti yang akan mereka gunakan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ULALALA~ akhirnya berlanjut. Terima kasih banyak untuk readernim yang sempat memberikan review atau sekedar memberikan jempol untuk ff abal-abal ini. Dan maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan kesalahan lainnya. Untuk yang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya sekolah mereka campuran atau tidak, berarti Anda tidak menyimak baik-baik ff saya. Dan disini latar belakang sekolah mereka memang dibuat dekat dengan sekolah sekaligus asrama wanita. Lalu untuk yang bisa menebak jalan cerita, memang ide cerita ini muncul dari sebuah manga jepang berjudul "Princess-D" yang diperankan oleh Sato Takeru dkk dalam serial live action-nya dimana disebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang sarat akan wanita (?) itu didirikan sebuah club berisikan namja-namja cantik yang bertugas menyemangati para siswa. Bingung? Sebenarnya ff ini benar-benar OOC dan bersifat fiktif jadi harap maklum hahahahaha. Okay sepertinya saya kebanyakan curcol tidak jelas.

.

At last

Mind to review again?

Sankyu~


	3. Chapter 3

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

WAR OF HORMONE 3

Length

N - CHAPTER

Rating

PG-15 (T to M)

Genre

SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, FLUFFY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

ALL OTP BAP, EXO, BTS

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: It's Begin!

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah. Matahari masih enggan untuk tertidur. Angin sepoi yang berhembus dan daun-daun maple berwarna merah kekuningan jatuh mengotori tanah. Menandakan musim gugur telah tiba.

Terdengar suara peluit yang berulang kali menggema dilapangan sekolah. Ya, saat ini semua anak sedang melakukan ekstrakulikuler diluar jam sekolah, begitu pula halnya dengan team sepak bola. Tapi sepertinya anak-anak dari ekskul sepak bola terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Yak, apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan huh?! Permainan hari ini sangat buruk. Apa kalian tidak mau memenangkan kembali trophy bergilir?" teriak seorang namja berwajah sangar, Bang Yongguk, selaku kapten team sepak bola. "Jin-ah, fokuslah pada teman satu teammu. Dan kau Hope-ah, mana Hope-ku yang hiperaktif dan penuh stamina?" omelnya.

Mereka semua pun menundukkan wajah mereka dengan lemas. Kalau Bang Yongguk sudah mulai memarahi mereka itu artinya mereka tidak punya harapan lagi untuk bisa melihat hari esok (?).

"Go, go, football team, go, go, fight!" terdengar teriakan dari bangku penonton dan semua anggota team pun menolehkan kepala meraka untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berteriak menyemangati mereka. Dan oh... betapa gembiranya mereka ketika para princess boys meneriaki nama mereka satu per satu dengan suara angelic mereka.

Bang Yongguk yang melihat anggota teamnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Yang benar saja huh."

Anggota team sepak bola pun kembali bersemangat. Seperti seseorang yang tersadar dari komanya, mereka terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Yongguk. "Aku kalah dengan mereka. Dengan princess boys?" Dan Yongguk pun tertawa, membuat orang yang melihatnya berprasangka bahwa dia gila.

"Luhannie~ saranghaeyo~" teriak beberapa anggota team sepak bola yang juga fans berat Luhan. Dan Luhan pun melayangkan senyum malaikatnya, membuat para fansnya terkapar seperti ikan yang kehabisan air.

"Kyungsoo-ah, baby kyungsoo~ saranghaeyo" teriak fans kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan doe eyes-nya, membuat mereka berteriak histeris.

"Kami membawakan kalian handuk dan minuman dingin," ujar taehyung dengan semangat.

"Kalian pasti lelah, tapi kalian harus tetap bersemangat. Fighting!" teriak Jungkook

Dan alhasil semua anggota team pun berebut handuk dan minuman yang dibawa oleh V dan Jungkook.

"Yak, yak, kembali ke lapangan. Ini belum waktunya untuk beristirahat!" teriak yongguk yang ternyata diabaikan oleh semua anggota team. Poor Yongguk.

"Tsk, siapa yang menyuruh mereka datang ke daerah kekuasaanku?" geram Yongguk.

"Aku yang membawa mereka."

Yongguk membalikkan badannya. Tubuhnya seketika itu juga membeku ketika matanya berhadapan langsung dengan mata hazel milik seorang namja bersurai hitam dan berbadan ramping. Namja itu berjalan dengan anggunnya, mendekati yongguk, angin sepoi menyibak poninnya yang lembut dan sinar matahari membiaskan kulitnya yang putih bak berlian itu.

"Himchan-ah," gumam Yongguk. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari namja bernama himchan itu.

"Suho memohon padaku untuk mengurus princess boys dan juga team sepak bola. Huh, sangat merepotkan. Dia kira tugasku sebagai wakil ketua senat tidak banyak apa." gerutu himchan.

Himchan menatap yongguk yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatapnya. "Yak, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yongguk.

"Hah~ benar-benar merepotkan." gerutu himchan lagi. "Yak, Bang Yongguk-sii. Aku titip mereka padamu. Mereka akan bertugas menyemangati para anggota team sepak bola saat mereka latihan sampai turnamen diadakan."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari seorang Bang Yongguk. Hey, ada apa dengan dirimu Yongguk-ah?

"Aku pergi dulu." ujar Himchan seraya pergi meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih betah berdiam diri.

"Hey, hey, sepertinya kapten menyukai wakil ketua senat." ujar Jongup, salah satu back yang dimiliki oleh team sepak bola

"Ne, terlihat jelas sekali dari sikapnya." timpal J-Hope

"Yak, yak, jangan suka menggosipkan orang lain." ujar Seokjin.

"Maaf, Sunbaenim, ini ini untukmu." Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jungkook mengulurkan sebuah handuk kecil untuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujarnya seraya mengambil handuk yang diulurkan Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman eyesmilenya.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh minta minum?" ujar Seokjin pada taehyung setelah menerima handuk dari Jungkook.

"Apa kau belum mendapat minumanmu sunbae?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi minumannya sudah habis."

Sial. Seokjin merasa kerongkongannya kering, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan minumannya. Tunggu dulu. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya dan mendapati sebuah botol minuman tergantung manis ditangan taehyung.

"Itu milikmu?" ujar Seokjin seraya menunjuk botol minuman ditangan taehyun.

"Nde?" belum sempat taehyung mencerna pertanyaan dari Seokjin, Seokjin sudah merampas duluan botol minum milik taehyung dan meminumnya.

Tunggu dulu. Apakah itu ciuman secara tidak langsung?

BLUSH

Taehyung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Namja yang ia ketahui bernama Seokjin - dari nama yang tertera dipunggung kaos olah raga - itu menegak minuman dari botol miliknya dengan sangat errrr sexy. Lihat saja, Adam's apple yang bergerak naik turun dengan tetesan air mineral yang membasahi leher jenjang nan mulus itu membuat Taehyung sulit bernafas. Oh, sepertinya taehyung merasakan mual karena ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari didalam perutnya.

"Thanks," ujar Seokjin yang telah selesai menegak air mineralnya seraya menyodorkan botol minuman milik taehyung.

Lalu apa yang taehyung lakukan? Ia hanya bisa terdiam membeku dengan sorot mata kosong.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundak Seokjin.

"Ayo kembali kelapangan," ujar J-hope seraya menarik lengan Seokjin.

Jungkook yang melihat adegan yang terjadi antara Seokjin dengan taehyung hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, terlihat dua namja yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton paling ujung. Yang satu terlihat sedang asik memainkan psp-nya dan yang satu lagi terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

"Yak, Youngjae-ah, sepertinya tidak ada fans kita disini. Aku bosan."

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Youngjae yang tidak mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, tetapi memilih untuk fokus memenangkan permainan di psp-nya.

"Haishhhh, yakkk! Berhentilah memainkan benda sialan itu!" teriak baekhyun yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Youngjae.

"Ehem, maaf, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu dari sunbae?" ujar seorang namja yang membuat baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya

"Kau ingin meminta tanda tanganku?" ujar baekhyun bersemangat

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi aku sedang berbicara dengannya." ujarnya seraya menunjuk youngjae.

Baekhyun pun berdecak sebal dan menyikut lengan youngjae. Youngjae yang menyadarinya pun hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang namja dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?" tanya Youngjae.

"Aku ingin sunbae menerima hadiah ini dariku." ujarnya seraya mengulurkan sebuah nendroid Azuna.

Mata Youngjae pun berbinar. "Uwaaa...daebak!" teriaknya senang seperti anak kecil seraya memeluknya, sedangkan namja yang dipeluk Youngjae hanya terdiam membeku.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Choi Junhong."

"Gumawo Junhong-sii," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

BANG~! Mati kau Junhong-ah!

.

.

.

"Hah~ mereka menyebalkan. Hufffttt," gerutu baekhyun seraya menendang bebatuan disamping lapangan sepak bola.

TUK!

"Awww"

Batu itu mendarat dengan mulus dikepala seseorang yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat baekhyun. Oh gosh! Mati kau Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat namja yang tingga setinggi tiang listrik berjalan kearahnya. 'Dia pasti ingin memarahiku. Dia tinggi sekali. Damn! Aku pasti kalah dengannya.' batin Baekhyun

Namja tinggi itu menatap tajam baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa kau yang melempar batu ini?"

Baekyun menelan kasar salivanya. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu kalau batu itu mengenai dirimu. Ma-maafkan aku."

Namja itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakkanmu, walaupun kau tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Baekhyun kembali menelan kasar salivanya.

"Tunggu, kau anggota princess boys?" tanya namja itu, menatap pakaian yang dipakai oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba memasang kuda-kuda. "Jangan macam-macam denganku."

Namja tinggi itupun tertawa. "Yak, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan namja semanis dirimu."

Wajah baekhyun pun memerah. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Aku manis?

Namja itu mendekatkan dirinya hingga ia bisa menatap baekhyun sangat dekat. Baekyun terkesiap. Tatapannya tertangkap oleh bola mata namja yang kini berdiri sangat dekat dihadapannya.

TUK!

"Awww" Baekhyun mengelus keningnya yang dijitak dengan tidak manusiawi oleh namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Namja itu pun menyeringai, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih mengkilap. "Satu sama. Kita impas." ujarnya seraya berlalu, meninggalkan baekhyun yang bersungut sebal.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung namja itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan yang tertulis dibelakang seragam club basket yang dipakai namja itu.

"Park Chanyeol. Awas kau!" gerutunya seraya mengusap kembali keningnya yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Hah~ aku lelah," gerutu taehyung seraya menghempaskan diri diatas sofa.

"Aku jugaaaa," timpal Jungkook

Para anggota princess boy terlihat kelelahan sesuai menyemangati beberapa club olah raga seperti sepak bola, tennis, hanggar, panahan dan juga bela diri.

"Tapi tugas kita belum selesai," ujar Youngjae seraya merebahkan diri diatas sofa empuk diseberang sofa milik taehyung dan jungkook.

"Ne, masih ada satu club lagi." ujar kyungsoo seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yg sudah kelelahan. Ia melirik kearah baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam. Tidak seperti biasanya dia menjadi pendiam seperti itu. Ini sangat fenomenal!

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya dingin. Sepertinya baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan bad mood. Mungkin karena kejadian dilapangan tadi.

"Yak, sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas kita. Kalian tidak mau kehabisan jatah makan malam kan?" ujar Luhan dan semua member pun menghela nafas panjang.

Ternyata menjadi anggota 'Princess boys' itu tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Yosh! Baiklah. Club mana yang belum kita kunjungi?" ujar taehyung bersemangat. Anak ini benar-benar seorang mood booster.

"Club Basket." ujar Luhan.

Tunggu dulu. Club basket? Baekhyun kembali teringat pada namja setinggi tiang listrik yang sudah berani menyentuh jidatnya yang sangat berharga. "Fufufufu...lihat saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol." ujar baekhyun seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

PLEK!

"AWWWWW,,YAK,,TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LEMBUT SEDIKIT,,AWWWW,,AWWWW,," teriak chanyeol saat Daehyun mengompres jidatnya dengan es batu.

"Jangan berisik atau ku patahkan sekalian lehermu, dasar cengeng." ujar daehyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tsk, kau kejam sekali padaku."

Daehyun memutar malas bola matanya, kembali menekan kening chanyeol dengan es batu. "Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Masa iya tiang listrik kejedot tiang listrik."

"Aawww," ringis chanyeol.

Yah, inilah chanyeol. Terkadang ia tidak memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia berbohong pada teman-temannya bahwa dia tidak sengaja menabrak tiang listrik hingga jidatnya benjol dan lebam saat ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang club basket. Bodoh sekali kau Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya sudah kempes," ujar daehyun seraya menyerahkan kantong berisi es batu pada chanyeol. "Pegang ini. Aku mau kembali kelapangan untuk melanjutkan latihanku." Dan daehyun pun kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya dilapangan, meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih meringis memeganggi jidatnya.

DANG DANG DANG!

Terdengar debuman bola basket yang menggema didalam lapangan. Team basket terlihat berlatih keras untuk turnamen yang akan segera dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk bisa meraih kembali piala bergilir.

"Sehun-ah, berikan bolanya padaku!" teriak kai yang berdiri didekat garis ring lawan.

HUP!

Sehun meloncat dan melempar bola dengan keras kearah kai. Kai pun segera menangkap bola tersebut. Sudut matanya memicing ketika ia melihat daehyun, teman satu teamnya berada didekat ring. Daehyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya siap untuk menerima lemparan bola dari kai. Tapi sepertinya kai melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kai membawa bola tersebut dan bergeser kearah samping ring yang tidak dijaga oleh team lawan

SLAM!

Bola tersebut mengenai pinggiran ring dan...

DUNK!

Bola tersebut memantul jauh kearah belakang.

BRAK!

Kai membalikan badannya kebelakang dan melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Yak, taehyung-ah, bantu aku membawa ini," rengek Jungkook dengan tangan memeluk erat kotak berisi botol minuman.

"Kemarikan," ujar Taehyung seraya mengambil alih kotak dari tangan Jungkook.

BIP BIP BIP

"Yak, Youngjae-ah, berhentilah berpacaran dengan ipad-mu itu." ujar Baekhyun yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Youngjae.

BIP BIP BIP

Baekhyun memutar bola mata dengan malas dan menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah untuk berceramah setiap hari dihadapan bocah tuli itu.

"Biarkan saja dia. Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat." ujar kyungsoo.

DANG DANG DANG!

Terdengar suara bola yang bersentuhan dengan lantai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasukki lapangan bola basket, diikuti oleh luhan dan yang lainnya. Kini mereka berdiri dipinggir lapangan melihat anak-anak club bola basket melakukan latihan.

"Sehun-ah, berikan bolanya padaku!" teriakkan kai menggema dilapangan indoor sekolah mereka.

Sehun meloncat dan melempar bola dengan keras kearah kai. Kai pun segera menangkap bola tersebut. Sudut matanya memicing ketika ia melihat daehyun, teman satu teamnya berada didekat ring. Daehyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya siap untuk menerima lemparan bola dari kai. Tapi sepertinya kai melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kai membawa bola tersebut dan bergeser kearah samping ring yang tidak dijaga oleh team lawan, lalu melempar bola kearah ring basket.

SLAM! DUNK!

Bola tersebut memantul kearah belakang dan...

BRAK!

Bola tersebut mengenai tangan Youngjae yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun, membuatnya menjatuhkan ipad kesayangannya yang ia genggam sejak tadi. Mata Youngjae pun melebar melihat ipadnya jatuh berserakan tak berbentuk diatas lantai.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian tersebut ikut melebarkan bola mata mereka, mereka saling melempar pandangan mengerikan. Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Rubah berekor sembilan (?) bisa saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mengamuk!

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, menekuk wajahnya dan menggepalkan tangannya, hendak berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya. Kai yang saat itu melihat aura hitam yang berkoar-koar disekitar Youngjae pun bergidik ngeri. Mampus kau Kim Jongin!

Kai yang merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian yang dilakukan olehnya itu pun mencoba mengumpulkan pecahan (?) ipad milik Youngjae.

"Jangan sentuh barang milikku," geram Youngjae, membuat semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri dengan bayangan hitam yang muncul dibelakang Youngjae. Aku akan menghabisi orang yang berani merusak mainanku. Lihat saja.

SRET

Youngjae menatap sebuah tangan yang terulur dihadapannya dengan ipad miliknya yang sudah kembali utuh. Ia kembali melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap namja yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum simpulnya yang Oh... sungguh menawan, membuat Youngjae terdiam membeku.

"Ini milikmu kan? Maaf, temanku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." namja itu pun mengotak-atik ipad milik Youngjae dan TADAH~! Ipad itu kembali menyala. "Tidak ada yang rusak," ujarnya seraya kembali tersenyum dan menyerahkannya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae masih saja terdiam membeku saat namja itu berbalik membawa bola basket dan kembali kelapangan.

"Daehyun-ah, kemarikan bolanya!" teriak salah seorang anak bernama Suga dan daehyun pun melemparkan bola basket kearahnya. Latihan pun kembali berlanjut, daehyun berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memposisikan dirinya sebagai forward. Ia sedikit melirikan matanya kearah pinggir lapangan, menatap Youngjae yang berdiri dibelakang garis lapangan dan kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Youngjae bisa merasakan hawa panas disekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Youngjae~aaahhh,"

Youngjae merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya. "Hats~ kau mengagetkanku saja." Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Youngjae teringat kembali dengan ipad miliknya yang tadinya hancur berantakan. Ia pun segera membolak-balik dan mengutak-atik ipad miliknya dan ternyata ipad miliknya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang rusak. Padahal tadi dia melihat sendiri ipad miliknya hancur lebur. Ajaib.

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini. Ia pun menyodorkan minuman dingin dan menempelkannya ke pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Hats~ dingin..." pekik Youngjae yang langsung memberikan deathglare pada baekhyun.

"Daripada melamun lebih baik kau berikan minuman ini padanya," ujar baekhyun seraya menunjuk daehyun yang terlihat terkapar (?) ditengah lapangan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Yah, ini bagian dari tugas kita. Kau juga bisa sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah memperbaiki ipad-mu yang hancur lebur."

Karena tak ada respon sama sekali dari Youngjae, baekhyun pun menarik tangan Youngjae dan meletakkan botol minuman dingin ditangan Youngjae secara paksa, lalu pergi meninggalkannya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Youngjae menatap ragu kearah botol minuman yang diberikan baekhyun padanya. Ia melirikan matanya kearah daehyun yang sedang beristirahat ditengah lapangan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Well, ini hanyalah bagian dari tugas yang harus ku lakukan. Kau pasti bisa Yoo Youngjae!

Youngjae pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu menuju ketengah lapangan, dimana daehyun sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas lantai lapangan yang cukup dingin. Sesaat ketika ia telah berada didekat daehyun, Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya, menatap wajah namja yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Youngjae berpikir sejenak, ragu untuk mengganggu jam istirahatnya, tapi ini adalah tugasnya sebagai princess boy, dan akhirnya ia mengarahkan botol minuman diatas kening daehyun, membuat sensasi dingin mengalir ketubuh daehyun yang terlalu panas akibat latihannya.

Daehyun pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat siluet dirinya tertangkap oleh sepasang bola mata hitam yang begitu teduh. Ingin rasanya ia meraih orang yang berada dihadapannya itu lalu memeluknya, tetapi ia sadar bahwa hal itu malah akan membuat namja yang ada dihahapannya itu kebingungan karena tingkah lakunya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum membalas tatapan obsidian hitam itu.

"Gumawo," ujar Youngjae dengan suara pelan.

"Nde? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Sialan. Dia ingin bermain-main denganku.

"Yak, aku bilang-" Youngjae memotong ucapannya dan memelankan suaranya yang cukup keras. "Hmm...itu...untuk yang tadi. Terima kasih," lirihnya

Daehyun menyunggingkan senyumannya, membuat dirinya terlihat tampan walaupun dengan wajah penuh peluh dan rambut yang berantakan. Oh tidak, jantung Youngjae serasa terhenti saat itu juga.

Daehyun kini menatap bingung kearah Youngjae. Pasalnya semenjak tadi Youngjae hanya diam menatapnya tanpa menyodorkan botol minuman padanya. "Ini untukku?" tanya daehyun seraya menyambar botol minuman dari tangan Youngjae. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

Youngjae sepertinya tidak tahan berlama-lama berada didekat daehyun. Perutnya terasa mual dan bibirnya kelu. Belum lagi jantung yang memompa darah cukup kencang membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Okay, apakah ini bisa dianggap sebuah syndrome? Entahlah, yang pasti Youngjae ingin segera menjauh darinya.

Youngjae pun berjalan mundur menjauhi daehyun yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Youngjae. Terlihat sunggingan senyuman disudut bibir daehyun tatkala melihat Youngjae yang sesaat berbalik melihatnya sekilas.

"Menarik," gumam daehyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yohooo~

Akhirnya update lagi hihihi maaf ya lama updatenya. Jangan bunuh saya karena lama update *siap2 pasang perisai* Sebenernya author bingung gimana caranya supaya semua couple bisa mendapat jatah mejeng (?) di FF author dan author sudah berusaha supaya semua cast bisa muncul. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa semua terpenuhi. Dan untuk couple yang belum muncul, akan author munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. So, stay tune terus and keep giving me your review. Thanks. *BOW*


End file.
